Phantomhive Children
by luna1802
Summary: A one-shot of a day in Our!Ciel's life {makes more sense if you've read the twin theory/manga}


**(A/n Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, hope you like it! Enjoy!)**

* * *

I knew that I would never inherit anything; neither the money nor the manor, nothing. It was told to me many times over at a young age-younger than I was now. But it didn't matter to me, as long as everyone could be happy, I would continue doing what I was doing.

"Are you ready?" I turned towards Ciel's cheerful voice. My twin brother stood by the door hand outstretched. Ah that's right I'd forgotten. Yesterday Ciel had proposed they'd go into town with mother and father to look for new toys. The new train model was coming to stores and from Ciel's ranting I could tell he was eager to buy it.

"Yes," A smile grew on my face and I took the hand helping myself up. Today was one of the days where I was actually feeling fine. Since I'd woken I hadn't coughed a single time or felt any pain in my chest. If the day continued like this it'd be wonderful.

"Darlings it's time to go." A light knock on the door sounded before it opened and their Mother was revealed standing there a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Alright! We'll meet you in the carriage!" Ciel said and began to lead me downstairs.

"Your father's already there! I'll come after I speak with Tanaka!" Mother called out to them. I glanced back to our mother who met my gaze, gave me a little wave and watched as Ciel dragged me out the door. The weather was perfect. Summer was approaching leaving the cooler months of spring behind. Rain hadn't shown it's face in a while and the air was alive with a warm breeze that held no mugginess.

"You go first." Ciel told me. I gave my brother a nod. The coachman politely had opened the door for them; inside the dimly lit carriage I spotted Father. I was recognized instantly, my Father's face was alight with happiness and he moved to help me climb in. Ciel soon followed shutting the door behind him.

"I see you've made it out." Father hummed as he observed me.

My eyes flickered between my hands and the eyes of Father. "Yes...I'm feeling much better than yesterday."

"That's good. Now where's your mother?" Father leaned forward bearing a playful demeanor. "Was she still getting ready when you two came out?"

As if on cue the carriage's door swung open. "Well excuse _me_ Mr. Phantomhive for giving Tanaka directions on what to do for tonight's supper." Father's mouth drifted open but nothing came out. Mother irked a brow, "That's what I thought. Coachman! We can go now I apologize for the wait!" A muffled 'it's alright!' was shouted then the carriage suddenly jerked forward. I was unprepared and almost fell out of my seat but a gentle hand gripped my shoulder steadying me. I looked to my left and gave Ciel a thankful smile.

"Thanks." I said.

Ciel giggled. "You're welcome."

I turned my gaze to the window. With me being so short I could just barely see out of it. But of what I did took my breath away. They'd already left the Phantomhive Manor and were beginning to enter town. As they got closer to the center, more and more people started to appear, all lively. Some bore smiles while others restless faces. Some ran while others walked to get around. By this time the carriage had passed numerous stores. They all looked interesting, I hope I'd get to explore the town in my time here.

"We're here." Father stated as the carriage came to a stop. Father first moved to open the door, stepping out and proceeding to help the rest of the family deboard.

"Amazing…" I breathed. I didn't get out of the house much so I knew by saying that it had to be the truth.

"Mooom~! Can we go explore for a while?" Ciel suddenly exclaimed as he latched onto my arm. Our parents seemed surprised to say the least-myself included.

Mother bent down to eye-level with Ciel saying in a light tone. "I thought you wanted to go shopping for toys."

Ciel shrugged and glanced at the ground seemingly abashedly. "Well...that's important too but brother hasn't been out of the house in so long and I wanted to show him around some of the stores." He added on, "We'll window-shop!"

Father laughed. "That's alright. Here, split this money between you two. I trust you'll look after your brother, Ciel."

Ciel took the money gratefully and tied the pouch to one of his belt loops. "I will! We'll meet you back here soon! Let's go!" And once again I was being led along.

"Come back in an hour!" Mother called the set time out after them. With a laugh Ciel waved back at our mother before going into a jog until they turned the corner. I paused placing my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Ciel peered down from above his face etched with concern. "Did we go too fast? We can take a break if you-"

"It's alright," I cut him off, taking in one last deep breath to calm my aching ribcage. "Where are we going anyways?"

At my question Ciel grinned and nodded towards down the street. "On our way here I saw you eyeing those stores. You want to check them out right?"

I blinked, my mind still processing that Ciel had picked up on that. But I quickly denied it. "No-no! I was only looking out the window! Sure the stores are nice with the books and the charms-but it's not like-"

"Come onnn!" Ciel got behind me and began to push me. With the hands on my back I had no choice but to move forward less I wanted us both to fall. Firstly we arrived at candle store. The smells started to make me sneeze so we quickly moved on. The next one sold clothing. It had colorful fabrics of all kinds! We saw dresses that were _way_ too short for a proper lady to wear. And some other strange men shirts; the store didn't really catch our attention so we went to the next one. It was a bookstore. Inside books old and new lined the walls. Fantasy, science fiction, adventure; there were endless amount of genres that were available to browse.

I skimmed over the titles on some of the shelfs. Nothing good. With a sigh my eyes drifted to the door. A stand of books sat outside; their old and frayed covers I'd noticed upon entering the store. "Ciel I'm going to outside!" I called out. Either my brother didn't hear me or he was too engrossed in the book he'd picked up for I didn't receive a response. Another sigh and I made my way outside.

I was about to turn towards the books when a purple flash across the street caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes, glancing once back into the bookstore where Ciel still was. What had that been? There it was again; a purple flash, once more but this time it faded slowly away into the shadows. Now with my interest more than piqued, I ran across the street and towards where I'd seen it. I entered an alley; it smelt of garbage and mildew. Beyond the first smell I could pick up something even more putrid. I held a hand to my nose in disgust. A nervous pit formed in my stomach as I made my way further into the dark alley. Was coming here a mistake? Should I go back to Ciel?...He'd be mad if he found me gone wouldn't he?

My foot connected with an object. I jumped at the collision and drew a good distance back. I looked down, and fell to the ground in shock. Before me was a rotting corpse. Maggots were feasting on it, the decaying state of it and the smell in general made bile rise in my throat. I faced away holding a hand to my mouth. Forcefully I swallowed the burning acid, I didn't want to puke right now.

"Ah...this one seems to have been forgotten." The words were spoken in annoyance. I snapped my head around to see who was here. A man towered over the dead body. In one hand he held some sort of weapon while in the other he carried a small book. He had black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Thin-rimmed glasses that helped a pair of unnatural green eyes to see. The sharp eyes flickered up to me and I gulped scampering back. "You. Wait there while I finish this." I could only manage a shaky nod as the stranger raised his spear-like weapon above his head before bringing it down to pierce the already dead body. Something strange happened just then. Films, like the kind you use to take pictures with, erupted from the wound that'd been made. Moving pictures were on each slide. Each containing different things. The stranger stood watching this for a few seconds before he took action and seemingly 'collected' the films with his weapon. When this anomaly was over, the man swiftly slid the pole into straps on his back and walked towards me. I watched trembling in fear as the man stopped in front of me. He opened his book and began flipping through the pages, abruptly he came to a stop. I watched as he traced his finger down to the middle of the page before ceasing his movements. His emotionless face twisted into a frown and unexpectedly he reached out and ruffled my hair. The action was so startling I flinched and almost smacked the hand away. But I soon realized the man meant no ill will towards me.

"Little boy Phantomhive…" The stranger began in a soft tone. "May I sing you a tune?"

My curiosity overtook the fact that this random person knew my name, and I nodded for him to go on.

The man smiled at me. Despite the enormous size of it it didn't seem to hold any warmth. " _~Jack be nimble Jack be quick. Jack jump over the candlestick. From ear to ear a smile he bear, fake may it be but his heart full with glee. Gunshots fired and down he went, into the fire of hellfire spent~"_ I recoiled at the words. What kind of song was that? The stranger blinked blankly at me and I began to question his sanity. "Little boy Phantomhive...take my words to heart."

"Brother!" A body slammed into me almost knocking me down. "Where did you go I was so-"

"Ciel move!" Mother's worried yet authoritative voice cut Ciel's off. As told the older twin backed off and let the woman in. She didn't waste a second with bending down and cupping my cheek to make me look at her. The pair locked gazes, "Are you okay? What happened?"

My mouth drifted open and I gestured over to behind me quietly saying. "There was this strange man...I was talking to him."

Father stepped forward while at the same time covering Ciel's eyes. "That's…" He looked back towards me. "Did that man you were with do that?"

My eyes moved towards the dead body and I shook my head no. "He didn't do that. The man was already dead when he came." Father took my words into account and appeared to be in deep thought.

"I think that's enough time in town for today. Poor Tanaka prepared supper and it's most likely gone cold. Boys no complaining if that's the case when we return." Ciel huffed, I was merely confused.

"Why would supper have gone cold? Tanaka shouldn't have made it yet it's not time." I said. Everyone's eyes went to me. My parents shared a worried glance while Ciel tilted his head almost like the confusement was contagious.

"Silly!" Ciel laughed breaking the silence. "Did you forget how long you were gone for? We've been looking for you for three hours-next time you make us worry that much you won't get off that easily you arse!"

"Ciel, Language!" Mother scolded. "Did he learn that from you?" She turned her anger on her husband. As Father tried to defend himself-but to no avail-I began to feel woozy. I'd been missing for three hours Ciel said. But how's that possible? Minutes ago I'd just come from the bookstore and-and...what did I come here to do?

I clutched my stomach as it began to bubble. "I don't feel so good…" Seconds after I'd said that, I flipped around and vomited up my breakfast. Once I'd done that, I promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A ray of warmth had settled itself upon my cheek. It'd awoken me some time ago but I was too tired to open my eyes. It wasn't until a rather noisy boy found his way into the room that I managed to crack them open.

"Father look he's awake!"

"That's a relief. Welcome back." Two fuzzy figures appeared before me. I couldn't make out their faces but I knew who they were from their voices. Father rested a light hand on mine. "How do you feel?"

I swallowed trying to get rid of some of the dryness in my throat. "Tired." I croaked.

Ciel chuckled. "You had a long nap though!" A door opened stopping Ciel from whatever he was going to say next.

"Doctor," I heard Father say. "Are you here to do a check-up?"

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind, could you-"

"Of course. Come Ciel, let's go find your mother."

Ciel's small hand reached out and squeezed mine. "It'll be alright. I'm here for you. I'll see you later!" Two sets of footsteps exited the room leaving me alone with the doctor. I let my eyes close, speaking had taken more energy out of me than I thought it would.

"You can relax Mr. Phantomhive, I'll just be checking your vitals so if you're tired feel free to go back to sleep." The doctor told me. I weakly nodded in thanks, and let out an enervated breath. Distantly I felt the cold stethoscope being pressed against my skin but my mind didn't register it for I was sinking into a deep, deep, slumber.

* * *

 **(A/n Thanks for reading! See you guys next story or somethin')**


End file.
